


Give your heart a break

by CarlyCheers22



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyCheers22/pseuds/CarlyCheers22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story focuses on Wanda Bell and Scott O'Neill's efforts to balance the demands of their jobs as correctional officers at Litchfield prison. not  only are they dealing with unruly inmates in prison whilst trying to have a love life out side the walls of the Litchfield prison they are also trying to raise a family of their own. Wanda Bell/ Scott O'Neill pairing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A:N: okay guys this is my new fanfiction about Wanda and Scott. I first got the idea after re-watching OITNB for what like the.....10th time from season 1-3 and each time I couldn't help notice the relationship between Scott and Wanda and well I just love it so I wanted to create my own take on them. In this story they have been going out for a while and well they hadn't been on a date ever since becoming a couple and then it progresses from there to engagement then marriage and then the children and this story well is my kind of take on Scott and Wanda if they were parents and what life would be like as a O'Neill. 

Wanda and Scott's relationship has been off and on for months and for a few weeks they ended everything and everyone thought this was it for good and to everyones surprise they made up but the only thing was The couple hadn't actually been on a real date once since Scott asked Wanda out months ago but all that was to change after another one of their failings out.  
This particular morning Wanda pulled into her parking space which was next to Scott's and as usual Scott waited for Wanda.  
" morning wand" Scott said opening her car door for her.  
" ugh morning" Wanda said groaning as she got out of the car.  
" what's wrong?" Scott asked  
" I still haven't found anything in my price range" Wanda said slamming her car door shut before locking it.  
" something will come up" Scott said hoping that would be the end of the real estate talk but, no such luck.  
" all I can find are places that we could afford together but, no I have already asked you to move in with me " Scott rolled his eyes.  
" I'm just not ready to move in with you Wand that's all, look can we talk about something else?" Scott pleaded.  
" what have I done to put you off from moving in with me?"  
" all you do is ask me over and over to move in with you and if I wanted to don't you think I would have done that already and anyway all you talk is real estate and I have had enough,maybe that's why" Scott snapped as they walked into work this morning together.  
" well someone has to deal with it and if it was left to you we would be living off the streets, all my friends can't believe that you won't move in with me and they say I should just cut loose" Wanda snapped as she walked a head.  
" oh come on Wanda" Scott called after Wanda.  
Wanda stormed into work with a fuming Scott following behind her.  
" morning Wanda" Bennett said cheerfully but Wanda just ignored him.  
" what's wrong with...." Scott shook his head " don't ask for god sake don't ask....not now I'm not in the mood"Scott said politely as he walked into the staff room and straight over to his pigeon hole whilst Wanda sat in the corner in a huff.  
Thought out the day Wanda and Scott would pass each other and speak only unless they had to other wise they would pass each other without saying one word.  
Come lunch time Scott had, had enough of the silent treatment and so when he entered the staff room on his break he was surprised to see Wanda in there but she wasn't alone Bennett, Mendez and maxwell sat around the table.  
Scott walked over to Wanda and cleared his throat " Wanda can we talk?" Wanda didn't look up or move.  
" well I don't have much to talk about I mean after all, all I talk about is real estate and I wouldn't want to bore you" Wanda said with a large amount of sarcasm.  
" ugh come on I'm trying here,please the least you can do is talk and hear what I have to say" everyone around the table glance each other waiting for Wanda's reply.  
" fine"Wanda got up and walked out into the hall " what is it ?" She snapped.  
" I will move in, in time but the main thing is that I want to take you out on a proper date and for us to spend time together beyond these damn walls" Scott said finally letting out a breath.  
Wanda's face was hard to read but with in seconds her emotionless face soon turned into a big smile " I would love to go out some time away from this place" Wanda moved closer to Scott.  
" so that's a yes?" Scott asked making sure he heard Wanda correctly.  
" yes! yes I would love to go out on a date" Wanda confirmed.  
" okay how about tonight at 8?" Wanda smiled " okay tonight it is" Wanda looked up at Scott seconds before she placed a soft and tender kiss upon his lips.  
That evening  
Wanda walked into her apartment dumping her handbag on the couch and headed over to her bedroom and over to her wardrobe, and started rifling through her options for her date with Scott.

"No, that's too much... No, that's not dressy enough," Wanda, said taking a couple of dresses out only to put them back.

Wanda was about to give up when she saw the Black lacey dress that would hug her in all the right places and show of her curves nicely, she thought taking it out and held it up to her body and looked in the mirror.

"That's the one," Wanda said happy with her choice.

"Now, only to find the right shoes" Wanda said closing the wardrobe and hanging the dress up in front and walked over to her shoe closet.

"No, way" Wanda said chucking a pair of shoes across the room.

"Too low, not high enough... definitely not" Wanda sighed seeing that she had only one option left.

"Perfect" she said taking her favourite black Chanel 6 inch heels out of the shoe closet.

"Oh How I have missed you" Wanda said holding the shoes close to her.

Now, that Wanda was confident with her choices so she took a long and much needed soak in the bath. Sighing contently as she let the warm water wash over her she shut her eyes and let the stress from earlier on today with Scott slowly drifted away.

Wanda was soon out of the bath feeling relaxed and excited for her proper date with Scott, which was just over an hour's time.

Wanda sat on her bed in her dressing gown with her wet hair in a towel, which she was going to dry and style in the minutes but she remembered she had some paper work she had to sort out.

Wanda looked at the clock seeing that it was time for her to get ready so she put on her red dress that fitted her perfectly and dried her hair and styled her luscious light brown locks in to lose curls and applied her make-up. Once Wanda was happy with her appearance, she put on her high heels, looked into the mirror, and checked to make sure that she looked perfect before she left her room.

Meanwhile Scott pulled up into the apartment parking lot , knocked on the door, and waited for it to be opened. Scott fiddled with his tie making sure that it was straight.

"The doors open come in" Wanda called from her room, Scott opened the door in his smart suite instead of T-shirt and jeans.

Scott walked round the lounge picking up photos glancing at Wanda with friends and family before putting them back down when he heard her clear her throat.

Scott turned round " Wow" Scott said looking Wanda up and down as she carefully walked towards him.

"Wanda you... look beautiful," Scott said never taking his eyes away from Wanda hardly believing she was his girl,and no one else's.

"you look very handsome" Wanda said looking at Scott in a rather smart suit as she stepped closer.

"Shall we?" Scott held out his arm for Wanda to take as they left the apartment.


	2. First date part 2

Scott and Wanda walked towards Scott's car, which was a silver jeep. Scott reached out and took Wanda's hand in his as they walked towards the car but soon had to let go when Scott reached into his pocket for the car keys and opened the door. Scott held open the door for Wanda who climbed in and thanked Scott.

Scott got into the driver 's seat, placed the key into the ignition, started the car, buckled his seat belt, put the gear stick into drive, looked in his mirrors and left Wanda's apartment, and drove to the restaurant.

The drive there was rather quiet and Scott took those quiet moments to glance at Wanda who was looking out through the window and was oblivious that Scott was looking at her. Scott reached out and took Wanda's hand in his and rested them by the hand break and Wanda turned from looking out the window and smiled at Scott and held on to Scott's hand and Scott gave Wanda one of his dazzling smiles.

Scott pulled the car to a stop when he parked , Scott let go of Wanda's hand and undid his seat belt and got out of the car and walked round to Wanda's side of the car and opened the door for her and he even extended his had to help her out of the car.

"I hope you like Italian?" Scott said locking his car and took Wanda's hand in his own and they walked to the restaurant only to see a large line of people waiting outside to go in.

"I think we might be waiting a while," Wanda said seeing the large line.

Scott smirked hoping reserving a table would score him points with Wanda.

"Hey, I have a table for 2 for tonight under Scott " Scott asked greeting the door man warmly only realizing it was his good friend Sam.

"Sam, how the hell are you?" Scott said shaking his good friends hand.

"Scott good to see you, the usual Table for 1?" Scott shook his head "I have someone special with me tonight, table for 2 " Sam looked over at Wanda and smiled " Of course come this way" Sam said gesturing for them to follow which they did and they were now inside and being led to a nice table by the window looking out at the fantastic view of the town all lit up.

"Thanks Sam" Scott said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"No, problem, I will be back in a few minutes" Sam said cheerfully before he walked away.

"Wow, how this place is lovely" Wanda said looking round at the rather packed restaurant.

Scott pulled out Wanda's chair, Wanda sat down, and Scott tucked the chair back under the table as a true gentle man would.

"This place must cost a fortune, you didn't need to bring me to a place as posh as this," Wanda said placing her bag on the chair.

"I wouldn't take you anywhere else this is the best Italian food in New York"

"How did you get us a table that quick, I mean people were queuing to get in here?" Wanda said glancing out the window at the group of people queuing to get in.

"I come here all the time and well I got to know Sam the owner quite well and he's a good friend," Scott said smiling.

"Well I love it thank you," Wanda said smiling at the true authentic Italian decor.

"Any drinks for you?" Sam asked walking back over to Wanda and Scott.

"Could I have a ... Vodka and Lime soda please," Wanda asked

"Of course you can and Scott?"

"I will have a beer please Sam "Scott said smiling.

They both picked up their menus and looked at all the appetizing food.

"Fancy sharing a starter?" Scott asked putting his menu down on the table.

"Ok sure, but promise you won't laugh at me when I say I would like garlic bread" Wanda said hiding behind her menu.

"Why would I laugh at you for ordering garlic bread" Scott chuckled and shook his head in confusion.

"I know Garlic bread is pathetic but, I love it" Wanda chuckled.

"Garlic bread it is for my lady" they went back to looking at the menu.

"Here you go guys, Vodka Lime soda and One Beer" Sam said placing the drinks in front of them "have you both decided what you would like?" Sam reached over and lit the two little candles in the middle of the table.

"I have, Wanda?" Scott asked closing his menu.

"Yeah I think so..." Wanda said not sounding too sure.

"Ok, could we get garlic bread to share but could you possibly throw in a few extra" Scott asked politely and Sam nodded "Of course"

"I would like for my main the large steak, Medium rare please Sam, with pepper corn source"

"Ok" Sam said not bothering to write it all down "And for the lovely lady?"

"I would love the roast chicken pasta in the tomato source please"

"Of course" Wanda handed Sam the menu and Sam thanked her before he walked away leaving them alone again.

"I have something I want to say" Wanda took a sip of her drink.

"What is it Wanda?" Scott asked concerned.

"What, oh no it's nothing bad" Wanda said reasurring Scott who let out a sigh of relief.

"I just wanted to that I'm sorry if I keep pressuring you to move in with me" Wanda said looking down at her hands.

"I want to move in with you at some point but I just think it's a bit to soon and I didn't mean to upset you" Scott said taking a sip of beer.

"I love you Scott" Wanda quietly and Scott reach out and place hand on top of Wanda's.

"I love you too Wanda " Scott said giving her hand a small squeeze.

Sam brought over the garlic bread and placed it in the middle of the table and Wanda picked up a slice and took a bite.

"This is so good"

"See I told you the food is good here"Scott said chuckling

Half an hour later their main food arrived and they both tucked in straight way.

"This awesome, you have to try this" Wanda said putting some of the food on the fork and fed Scott the food.

"You're right, it's delicious, you have got to try this steak its crazy good," Scott said cutting small piece and fed Wanda the piece of Steak.

"Wow that's delicious"

Once they had finished their meals, Sam took them away and left Wanda and Scott alone once again.

"So, what you want to happen with us after tonight?" Scott asked

"I don't know, do you?" Wanda asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I was hoping we could go steady for real this time" Scott shrugged and Wanda smiled and looked into those deep blue eyes that she was now falling in love with.

"Yes" Wanda said blushing slightly

"You won't regret this Wand?" Wanda loved how Scott called her Wand it made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm so glad I met you Scott" they both smiled and Scott reached out and took Wanda's hand in his own.

"You know I am rather excited about us making a life together," Scott said rubbing his thumb over the top of Wanda's hand in a soothing away. Wanda was not sure how to answer Scott's last question so she did not say anything not wanting to spoil the moment.

They did not fancy a desert so they paid the bill and thanked Sam who gave Scott a good discount off the bill. Scott opened the door for Wanda who shivered the minute she stepped outside when the cold air hit her. Scott noticed Wanda shiver so; he took of his suite jacket and wrapped it around Wanda's shoulders.

" Thank you" Wanda said sighing from the warmth of Scott's jacket.

"No problem, my lady" Scott said seeing that the jacket really was not keeping Wanda warm so he opened his arms and wrapped them around Wanda who snuggled into his embrace and they walked along the pretty street all lit up brightly.


End file.
